Odio,Amistad y Amor
by Flower-Of-May
Summary: Al principio lo odiaba,nos hicimos buenos amigos y ahora ¿siento algo por él?,esto no puede estar sucediendo. SasuSaku con un poco de Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada un saludo muy cordial. Esto será un SasuSaku con un poquito de NaruHina._

_Los personajes de no son de mi propiedad son de Masashi Khisimoto, pero la historia es fruto de mi imaginación. _

**De Verdad Te Odio**

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, me gane el odio de muchas chicas por aquel _niño mimado_**, **Sasuke Uchiha. La verdad sí, era guapo, sería una idiota si no lo reconociera porque tiene un cabello rebelde de color negro con reflejos azulados, unos ojos negros como el carbón además tiene un cuerpo que quita el hipo, pero ese no es el asunto será guapo pero lo _odiaba._

_Ese día era mi primer día de instituto y solo con ver el coche con el que vino mi estomago empezó a removerse. Vi muchas chicas alrededor del coche, por simple curiosidad me acerque, ojala y no lo hubiera hecho, mi cara formo una mueca de desagrado cuando lo vi bajar del coche, no por él, si no como trataba a las chicas que se le acercaban ponía caras de asco .Pero al rato de su bajada una simpática chica bajo detrás de el, tenía el cabello negro, y los mismos ojos que Sasuke pero con un distinto brillo, su nombre Hinata Uchiha._

_Llegue a mi clase después de ver semejante idiota pasar con indiferencia por el instituto mientras algunas por no decir todas, le guiaban de aquí para allá dejando rastros de babas o así me pareció a mí._

_¡Hola! –me saludo un rubio-¿Dónde estabas Sakura?_

_Am-dije saliendo de mi trance- estaba mirando algo patético allí fuera_

_A Sasuke Uchiha-me pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta-_

_Sí- dije molesta, ya casi a punto de dar un sermón- me parece que es un engreído, arrogante, niño mimado… -dije para finalizar-_

_Sakura –dijo un poco entrecortado- mira detrás de ti-_

_Me gire lentamente, no tenía mucha prisa por encontrarme con el sujeto que acababa de insultar en unos instantes, además de a sus fan girls._

_Como te atreves a hablarle así –me dijo una peli roja con gafas –serás…_

_¡Que!- gruñí – acaso tienes problema con eso –dije poniéndome a su altura –_

_Sakura, déjala, no empieces-dijo el peli rubio sobándose la cabeza-_

_Solo lo hare por ti Naruto –y me senté fulminando con la mirada a la extraña-_

_Sasuke no me hiso mucho caso pero note una sonrisa en sus labios, ¿se estaba riendo de mí?_

_Después de ese incidente la mañana transcurrió tranquila hasta que vi como se metieron con la pobre chica que esta mañana bajaba con el Uchiha._

_¿Eres la novia de Sasuke? –pregunto tirándole los libros al suelo-_

_Eres tonta –respondió la peli negra – no me toques_

_La pequeña se sabía defender bien, aunque aquí no se jugaba limpio, las dos chicas fueron a pegarla, pero me acerque captando la mirada de las atacantes._

_¿A quién piensan pegar?- dije levantando mi ceja-_

_¿Quieres recibir tú también?- y aquellas dos se dirigieron hacia mí-_

_Menos mal que casi, se podría decir que me crie en la calle y con chicos, en los que incluyo a mi mejor amigo Naruto. Pude acertar a parar el golpe de una y devolverle un puñetazo que hiso que tambaleara para después caer._

_Y ella no es novia del Uchiha, es la hermana –y suspire como pueden ser tan tontas-_

_Las chicas se fueron despavoridas seguramente irían a contarle al director, ayude a la chica a coger sus libros y le sonreí amablemente._

_¿Por qué estás sola? –dije estirándole un libro de matemáticas-_

_Ella sonrió y me miro, la verdad no parecía nada inocente._

_La verdad es que, eres la primera chica que, me habla hoy- dijo sonriéndome más ampliamente-estamos en la misma clase_

_Así, no me he dado cuenta –dije rascándome la nuca –_

_Ya lo sé, estabas ocupada insultando a mi hermanito –dijo soltando una carcajada-_

_Hinata, ¿estás bien?-una voz de terciopelo hiso que me incomodara-_

_Sí, Sasuke, pero no gracias a ti –suspiro y cogió nuevamente aire- si no gracias a Sakura, Sakura Haruno._

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y una mueca de asco se formo en mi cara, y note que el sonreía, de verdad lo odiaba._

Señorita Haruno, léanos el siguiente párrafo, señorita Haruno –insistió mi profesor una vez más-

Sí – conteste distraídamente-

-Que leas- me dijo mi mejor amiga a mi lado.

¿No sabe por dónde vamos? –dijo con una ceja levantada-

Claro que se-sonreí- solo le estaba tomando el pelo-

Y por fin sonó el timbre, otra vez me había perdido en mis recuerdos.

Sakura –me llamo Hinata- mira que eres distraída

Ya cállate…-sonreí de lado- además no es mi culpa si la clase es tan aburrida

Tienes razón enana, pero no siempre mi pequeña hermana estará para salvarte-dijo mientras me sonreía-

Idiota, Uchiha, la verdad es que estaba pensando en cómo matarte –me lleve un dedo a la barbilla- que te parece si te tiro por un barranco.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha y yo nos hicimos _mejores amigos_.

Yo soy Sakura Haruno, una chica con unos ojos expresivos y grandes de color jade –aunque mucha gente se confunde con mi color de ojos-, mi cuerpo está muy bien hecho, mis pechos no son ni muy grandes ni pequeños, mi color de piel es blanco, blanco como la nieve. Tengo 16 años y tengo a mis cuatro mejores amigos que más se puede pedir

**Gracias por leer en el próximo capítulo veremos como Sasuke y Sakura se hicieron amigos**

**Gracias por leer un saludo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Masashi Khisimoto, pero la historia es fruto de mi imaginación. _

**Y así comenzó una amistad**

Hinata –llame en voz baja a mi amiga-¿Qué toca ahora?

Toca Ed. Física-dijo bostezando- no tengo ganas de correr

Yo tampoco tengo ganas- suspire-sobre todo con los babosos de clase.

¿Cómo, me dijiste baboso?- me dijo el peli-negro-¿te estás metiendo conmigo enana?

Claro que tu no Sasuke, tu no miras a las chicas, tu mira a los hombres –el fuego de mis ojos se hacía presente-

Sasuke sonrió de lado fue abrir la boca pero fuimos interrumpidos por _aquel sujeto,_ agarro mi hombro y yo lo mire con cara de asco.

¿Qué quieres?- dije apartando su mano de mi hombro-

Sakura, quiero que volvamos juntos-acaso se estaba riendo de mi-

No, yo con la basura no salgo…_Akasuna_ ¿entiendes? –fruncí el ceño y seguí caminando-

A la pequeña leona no hay quien le dome –se rio Sasuke-

Idiota –murmure-por su culpa fue que nos hicimos amigos

Lo sé por una parte se lo agradezco –dijo pasando su mano por mi cintura-

De repente un ardor en mis mejillas me hiso apartarme bruscamente de Sasuke.

Lo siento-dije entre cortadamente, a lo que Hinata me miro raro-

Y así después de un rato la clase había empezado, y como Hinata había dicho corríamos.

_Después de un año en el instituto, Sasuke y yo coincidíamos mucho, antes no me resultaba agradable pero hacía un esfuerzo por mi amigo Naruto y claro también por Hinata._

_Todo comenzó un lunes parecía como si fuera a llover, me acuerdo que Naruto tenía un partido, allí estaba Sasuke y mi ex-novio Sasori._

_Entre al campo acompañada de Hinata, para verlos jugar, claro yo quería dar una sorpresa a mi novio pero allí no estaba el, primero puse una cara de confusión, y acto seguido saque mi teléfono para llamarlo, me aleje para que mi pequeña amiga no se enterara de la conversación._

_¿Sasori?-pregunte- ¿eres tú?_

_Sí soy yo –dijo con la respiración acelerada-estoy en un partido así que dime lo que quieras rápido._

_Mi mirada se fijo en un hueco que había y pude escuchar como un chico llamaba:  
Sasori, la vas a dejar sin aliento –y acto seguido unas carcajadas se escucharon-_

_Me acerque y allí estaba él, besándose con otra, la verdad no sentía gran amor por él, creo que me dolía más ser traicionada._

_Mis lagrimas empezaron a salir, y mi puño fue directo a su cara, sí, le pegue, yo soy Sakura Haruno no soy una cualquiera, quien me engaña sufrirá las consecuencias._

_Vi como salía sangre de sus labios y corrí, pude detectar muchos ojos mirándome, entre ellos los de mi amiga que se dirigió con furia a ese sujeto. Antes de alejarme por completo logre oír como intentaban separar a Hinata de Sasori._

_Llegue a un parque no muy lejos, sentí las gotitas de la lluvia caer, mis lagrimas y la lluvia hacía cada vez más difícil la tarea de calmarme, notaba como mi cuerpo me pesaba._

_¿Sakura, estas bien?-me pregunto esa voz de terciopelo-_

_Sí, es solo que-pude observar como Sasuke respiraba con dificultad-¿has venido corriendo?_

_Estaba preocupado-dijo sentándose a mi lado, y note cierta seguridad-_

_Idiota –dije llorando más fuerte- encima que te trato mal –y lo mire mis ojos se posaron en los suyos y sentí como me perdía en ellos_, _y aquella sensación de traición desaparecía-_

_¿Tanto lo querías?- pregunto-_

_Yo reí levemente, Sasuke era tan encantador, un rubor subió a mis mejillas y desvié la mirada._

_No, la verdad lo que me duele es que me haya engañado –sonreí intentando no llorar más-_

_Sentí sus brazos recorriendo mi espalda y enseguida hundí mi cara en su pecho, sentí sus manos acariciando mi pelo y me tranquilice._

_Gracias –murmure-_

_La lluvia después de un rato paro, y empezamos a caminar sabía que había preocupado a Hinata y eso me ponía triste, pero espera ¿Sasuke no tenia partido, que hacia conmigo?_

_Uchiha ¿y tu partido?-interrogue-_

_Da igual ya podre tener otro no –y sonrió de lado-_

_De verdad, en ese momento pude ver el verdadero lado de Sasuke, el era bueno, tierno y te podría decir hasta cariñoso-_

Sakura- llamo el peli-rubio-¿estás bien?

¿Qué? –dije confusa, pero lo sentí un dolor en la cabeza-¿Qué hago en el suelo?

Mira que no saber que te acabas de dar con la farola –rió Hinata-

Enserio –reí a carcajada limpia- ¿es broma verdad?

Ojala lo fuera, porque no miras por dónde vas enana –dijo Sasuke revolviendo mi pelo-

Cuando tu accedas a tirarte por un puente quizás te haga caso –sonreí-

**Gracias por los reviews ^^ soy feliz xD  
Un saludo de Sul =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Masashi Khisimoto, pero la historia es fruto de mi imaginación. _

**Mi tía, mi tío y la cena**

Después de ese infierno, que empezaba a las 8:00 de la mañana hasta las 14:00, llamado instituto, me dirigí a mi casa.

Abrí la verja de mi casa y camine hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa, gire el pomo de la puerta, y me prepare para la guerra de bienvenida.

Llegue –dije arrojando mi mochila de un color rosa pálido-

Sakura-dijo mi tía asomando la cabeza- coge la mochila, no la dejes hay

Tsunade, vengo cansada –dije mientras me dirigí en dirección al sofá de color blanco-

Mi tía me miro, normalmente llevaba una coleta que dejaba atado su gran cabellera rubia, Tsunade era hermana de mi madre, que lamentablemente no la pude conocer, por culpa de un accidente de tráfico, la verdad no me siento muy triste aun que a veces me pregunto cómo sería tener padres.

No quiero, cógela tú-empezó a quitarse el delantal, y caminar hacia mí-¿Quieres pelea jovencita?

Acaso, me estas retando –dije arqueando mi ceja-cuando quieras viejita.

Impertinente, te voy a matar, de esta no sales –reí levemente-

Ya paren, no puedo leer con tanto ruido –dijo un peli-gris-¿Acaso ya van a empezar a pelear?

Mi tío Kakashi, el es el mayor, y mi madre era la más pequeña.

Yo no tengo la culpa, de que seas un pervertido –dije señalando su libro- tú y ese Jiraya sois unos imbéciles.

Jiraya es mi profesor de ciencias naturales, el es un poco, pervertido, más de una vez he pillado a mi tía aporreándole con una sartén en la cabeza por ser un pervertido.

Es verdad, como era icha icha paradais –dijo dudando un momento la rubia-eso son solo basuras

Mi tía paró en seco y me miro detenidamente, y se dirigió a su cuarto.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunte un tanto confundida-

Iremos a una cena con los Uchiha –mi cara se desfiguro-

¿Qué pasa si me niego a ir? Kakashi –pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta-

Tendrás que ir, ya sabes que son amigos de toda la vida –dijo rascándose la parte que cubría una extraña mascara que siempre llevaba-

Después de una hora o así mi tía por fin salió del cuarto, tenía puesto un bonito vestido azul de tirantes que realzaba su figura.

Repentinamente tocaron a la puerta, cuando fui a abrir me lleve una sorpresa.

Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me miro con una de sus sonrisas-

He traído algo para cambiarte –ella siempre buscaba una excusa para vestirme _femenina-_y no aceptare un no.

La invite a entrar y después de un rato eligió un vestido para mi, era negro que se pegaba al cuerpo y más o menos deduje que me llegaba por las rodillas, me miro y me dio unas bailarinas, después empezó a arreglar mi cabello.

Sakura…-hablo indecisa- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro –dije haciendo un gesto con la mano-

¿Te gusta mi hermano?-un rubor subió hacía mis mejillas-por favor contéstame con la verdad

Bueno…, no sé –rodé los ojos- últimamente me siente diferente con él.

Ella sonrió y siguió con lo que hacía, no me pregunto más, a decir verdad después hablábamos de cosas triviales, sin sentido alguno, estupideces, asta que por fin estuve lista.

Ella me ondulo el pelo y me lo soltó, no se veía ni despeinado ni alborotado es más se veía muy bonito.

Esta muy linda Sakura –sonrió y desapareció, no sin antes escuchar un ''nos vemos en mi casa''-

Sakura dijeron mi tía y mi tío al unisonó-estas hermosa-siguieron copiándose en cada palabra que decían y eso llevaría a una pelea-

¿Quieres pelea Kakashi? –Dijo mi tía poniéndose en guardia-

Adelante, si puedes golpearme claro –río burlón mi tío-

Gracias a Dios no se golpearon, y pudimos llegar a casa de los Uchiha tranquilamente.

Un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro, nos abrió la puerta y detrás de el una morena muy parecida a Hinata sonreía.

Fugaku, Mikoto, ¿Podemos pasar? –Dijo mi tía ya señalando el vaso de vino de la mesa-

Claro –respondió la morena-

Al entrar pude divisar a Sasuke sentado en aquella silla, llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones blancos que marcaban esas partes de Sasuke.

Él poso sus ojos en mi y pude notar que su mirada me quemaba esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Enana –me insulto como siempre-te ves linda.

Solté un bufido, y dirigí mi mirada a otro punto de la sala, noté un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, era algo que odiaba, yo poniéndome nerviosa.

¿Dónde está Hinata? –Pregunte aun sin mirarle a los ojos-

Está hablando con Naruto, sobre algo-vi su cara de enojo así que le pregunte-

¿Por qué esa cara Uchiha?

Pues, no me quiere decir de lo que hablan –lo mire confundida-

¿Y, cuál es el problema?

Hmp, escuche mi nombre, y cuando le pregunte no me contesto.

Yo me empecé a reírme en su cara, algo que no le hiso mucha gracia.

**Gracias a sus review.**_  
Bueno si quieren historia más review, si quieren aporrearme háganlo por review, si quieren darme críticas constructivas por review. Así que…por favor review claro y así la conti subirá más rápido 8-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Masashi Khisimoto, pero la historia es fruto de mi imaginación. _

**Palabras En Circunstancias**

Al rato de llegar Hinata bajo y la cena empezó con risas, más risas y recuerdos.

Oye –dijo mi tía ya media borracha-¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que tu…? –y empezó a reír-

Claro –contesto Mikoto, la verdad entre ellos se entienden- es aquella vez que me declare a Fugako-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Fue para ponerla en un libro –dijo mi tío absurdamente-

Pero yo ya sabía que la quería –y abraso a Mikoto-

La verdad que el señor Fugako era un hombre muy serio de apariencia pero con mis tíos es otra persona completamente diferente.

Bueno-dijo Hinata por lo bajo-vámonos al otro salón.

Sí, será mejor-dije un poco mareada, ya que yo también había bebido un poco-

Nos levantamos dejando a mis tíos y los padres de Hinata y Sasuke hablando animadamente. Nos dirigimos a un cuarto con una pequeña televisión, justo al lado de esa televisión había una consola con unos cuantos mandos.

Vamos a jugar –dijo Hinata animadamente-

Vale –dijo Sasuke sentándose en aquel sillón de color crema-

Que divertido-dije sentándome sin mirar donde me sentaba, y me caí al suelo-huy…

Sakura –dijo Sasuke levantándome y sentándome en el sillón-mejor te calmas un poco ¿sí?

Sera mejor –dije acomodándome en el sillón- me da vueltas todo

Espero que no salgas como tu tía-murmuro Hinata-

Yo solté una pequeña carcajada, además era ella la que me obligaba a beber por no decir que me empurraba la botella. Aunque por fin se calmo y me dejo en paz.

Después de jugar un rato mi tío abrió la puerta para avisar de que ya se iban.

Saku –me llamó mi tío, mientras yo volteaba a verlo- nos vamos, pórtate bien y no des problemas ¿sí?

Yo asentí y le regale una sonrisa antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta.

Saku-dijo Hinata mientras me jalaba del brazo-vamos que te presto un pijama-me sonrió-

Me dirigí a su cuarto y de pasada pude ver a Sasuke entrando al baño, ¿se iría a bañar a estas horas? .Entre al cuarto de Hinata la verdad era más sencillo de lo que me imagine, tenía una mesa de noche pequeña al lado de su cama, un armario bastante grande y todo estaba muy recogido, eso la verdad me sorprendió ya que Hinata cuando compra ropa lo deja todo mangas por hombro.

A ver que me vas a prestar Hinata –dije arqueando mi ceja-

Pues veras –dijo aguantando algo detrás de ella- mis pijamas están para lavar así que te pondrás esto –dijo por fin sacando lo que tenía detrás de ella-

Eran unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camisa de tirantes de color rosa pálido. La mire por unos segundo y dirigí mi mirada a _eso___y solté un suspiro. Cuando me puse el ''pijama'' en verdad estaba cómoda con esa ropa, ya que por las noches hacía calor. Sacamos un colchón para que yo durmiera en él y estuvimos hablando un rato cuando me volvió a preguntar sobre lo que yo sentía hacía Sasuke.

Saku –dijo cambiando su tono de voz-siento ser tan pesada pero es que quiero que me lo cuentes ¿de verdad te gusta mi hermano?

Mi corazón se encogió y esa pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza ¿de verdad me gusta Sasuke?

Sí me gusta -respondí un tanto nerviosa-

Hinata sonrió y se fue a acostar pero la llame.

¿Y a ti te gusta Naruto? –Sentí que con su mirada me fulminaba y también note un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-

S- Sí –dijo tapándose hasta la cabeza- pero no le des más vueltas al tema –me mordí el labio para no reír pero fue imposible y estalle en una carcajada-

Sakura –me llamó debajo de las sabanas- acuéstate ya es hora de dormir –me dijo enojada-

Yo seguí riendo no porque le gustara Naruto si no por cómo se comportaba ella que normalmente era alguien muy extrovertida. Yo también por fin cogí el sueño.

La noche transcurría tranquila hasta que mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos y me entro sed, iba a llamar a Hinata pero murmuraba cosas incoherentes así que supuse que su sueño era muy profundo y la dejé dormir tranquila.

Caminé por los pasillos de la casa hasta encontrar la cocina, y pude ver la silueta de Sasuke sin camisa.

Se veía su perfecto torso de piel blanca y fina, sus brazos fuertes, su pelo revuelto y esas manos agarrando un vaso de agua, creó que un poco más y hubiera hiperventilado.

Enana –dijo al ver que no me movía de mi sitió- ¿te he despertado? –pregunto confuso-

No, es solo que a mí también me entro sed –dije intentando no sonar nerviosa-

A pues toma- me paso la jarra de agua y me alcanzo un vaso, pero cuando rosé sus manos una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y aparte mis manos logrando así que el vaso se cayera al piso-

Lo siento mucho –dije agachándome a recoger los cristales, pero para más mala suerte me corte un poco el dedo y un hilillo de sangre recorría mi dedo- mierda –me quejé

Sasuke se agacho a mi altura cogió mi mano para así mirar mejor el corte, pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y de un momento a otro se levanto y cogió un botiquín para después ponerme una tirita.

Tienes que tener más cuidado –dijo en tono preocupado-

Sí –respondí mientras me ponía de pie y camine hasta la habitación de Hinata pero pude ver la figura de la pequeña duende alejarse dirección a su cuarto-

¿No querías beber agua? –pregunto-

Ya se me quito la sed –y sonreí falsamente-

Cuando entre al cuarto me vi a Hinata sonriendo de lado.

¿Qué acaba de pasar Saku? –dijo pícaramente-

Tenía que haber supuesto que no estabas durmiendo –dije soltando aire-

-ella río- Lo vi todo y la verdad mi hermano no es tan –dudó- sobreprotector con nadie

Hay, Hinata tu siempre ves cosas donde no las hay –me queje como una niña pequeña-

Vale, vale pero mañana vamos a la playa

Como que a la playa no me habías dicho nada.

Lo sé por eso te compre un bikini.

Fue mala idea quedarme a dormir en tu casa –dije volviéndome a acostar-

A la mañana siguiente pude escuchar a Hinata revolotear por el cuarto mientras yo aun estaba recostada en el colchón.

Sakura –grito- vamos a desayunar y a preparar las cosas

Yo no conteste así que siguió gritando hasta que por fin me levante y ella sonrío.

Baje a desayunar y allí se encontraba él tan perfecto como siempre, espera un momento ¿desde cuándo tengo estos sentimientos hacía él?...

**Gracias a sus review.**_  
Bueno si quieren historia más review, si quieren aporrearme háganlo por review, si quieren darme críticas constructivas por review. Así que…por favor review claro y así la conti subirá más rápido =)._


End file.
